Amortentia
by KindestHuntress
Summary: Dumbledore entrega um presente que não é dele, de forma um tanto quanto desajeitada. Um frasco com um líquido rosado perigoso. Minerva passa o dia inteiro cheirando a poção entre as aulas e em cada capítulo ela narra o por quê da poção do Amor cheirar assim para ela. Quais são as essências da Amortentia para Minerva McGonagall? Gengibre, livros e... Bem, leia para saber.
1. Potion

**Disclaimer**: Não possuo Harry Potter. _Infelizmente_.

**X.x.x.x.x 1 - Potion**

De certa forma eu estava feliz naquele dia. Não que os bagunceiros da escola fossem alegrar minha manhã, é claro, mas havia alguma coisa que eu não conseguia identificar que me deixava estranhamente contente. E pior (pior, sim, pois todo o tipo de boato devastador corria quando um professor estava alegre demais ou até... Bem, não vinha ao caso naquela hora), um sorriso discreto, mas perceptível, dançava em meus lábios contra minha vontade.

Era quase a hora do almoço, e minha aula com o quarto ano (Hufflepuff e Slytherin) estava acabando, para o meu bem. Expliquei os últimos conceitos sobre a matéria e finalmente os liberei, arrumando vagarosamente minha pilha de pergaminhos com trabalhos dos alunos. Dei alguns suspiros, sem nem mesmo saber o por quê. Uma brisa suave entrou pela janela aberta e eu fechei os olhos por um momento, sentindo o vento acariciar meu rosto e pescoço na manhã ligeiramente quente.

Quando abri os olhos, surpresa por ter sido chamada a atenção por um pigarro, dei de cara com meu bom amigo Albus. Ele sorria, parecendo até infantil ao olhar para mim alegremente. Devido meu estado de espírito e _outra coisa_, meu sorriso se alargou ao ver o dele e levantei, apressada.

Apressada, não. Nervosa, ligeiramente ansiosa até. "Sentimentos" involuntários que sempre vinham quando eu encontrava Albus. Há anos que digo a mim mesma que são por causa do respeito e admiração imensos que sinto por ele. Foi meu professor, e durante esses últimos anos, meu colega de trabalho. Eu poderia dizer algumas outras razões, mas não tenho certeza se... Se seria correto dar nomes a esses _motivos_.

- Olá, Minerva. - Cumprimentou-me ele, estendendo a mão para pegar a minha. Mantinha o sorriso e algo estranho nos olhos...

Ansiedade?

- Olá, Albus. - Falei, observando-o depositar um beijo em minha mão direita antes de continuar.

- Creio que estava tendo um bom dia, não?

Arqueei uma sobrancelha, tentando apagar o sorriso de meus lábios (não fui muito efetiva em minha tentativa). Juntei as mãos em frente ao corpo, cruzando os dedos para evitar mostrar o quão nervosa estava. E estava bastante.

- Ah, não exatamente, você sabe. - Fiz um gesto para os pergaminhos - O que lhe faz pensar isso?

Albus balançou a cabeça, sorrindo. Começou a olhar ao redor, como se estivesse fugindo do assunto, _fingindo_ examinar a decoração. Suspeito, já que a sala nem estava tão diferente quando ele mesmo era professor.

- Então, gostaria de me acompanhar até o Salão Principal? - Convidou sem me olhar, examinando uma de minhas estantes com livros velhos. Tocou alguns exemplares de forma rápida.

E eu, sem responder à pergunta, notei um cheiro estranho na sala. Estranho, não, mas... Inebriante. Atrativo. Procurei a fonte, e não encontrei nada em minha busca imóvel. Lembrei de respondê-lo tardamente.

- O quê? - Perguntei, confusa.

- Me acompanhar, Minerva. Até o Salão Principal. - Repetiu divertido - Tem certeza que seu dia não está sendo ótimo? Pois acredito que está distraída por isso.

Ele riu, pegando minha mão novamente. Eu o encarei, ainda sentindo os maravilhosos aromas. Se misturavam, mas mesmo assim eu conseguia senti-los e identificá-los facilmente, o que era mais estranho ainda.

- Claro que poderia acompanhá-lo, meu caro. - Disse, sorrindo, olhando para seu rosto - Mas, você não está sentindo isso? Esse... Cheiro?

Albus me encarou parecendo por um segundo preocupado, mas no instante seguinte me olhou por cima dos óculos meia-lua. Deu batidinhas em minha mão antes de passar seu braço sobre o meu, mantendo-me ao seu lado como normalmente fazíamos, e responder, fazendo uma de suas brincadeiras:

- Juro que não fui eu, professora. Nem ao menos almocei!

Rimos e começamos a caminhar calmamente, comentando o dia bonito e fresco que fazia, seguindo para o Salão Principal.

X.x.x

Mesmo com meus protestos e meus argumentos de que ele não devia se dar ao trabalho, Albus me acompanhou novamente até minha sala, contando pela quarta vez sobre o ocorrido de quando um garçom distraído derrubou Firewhisky em suas roupas em sua última visita ao Caldeirão Furado. Ria bastante e eu, ainda desconfiada ao continuar sentindo a essência misteriosa (e fantástica, apesar de minhas crescentes suspeitas), ria junto com ele toda vez que tornava a contar mesma história de maneiras diferentes.

- Hm, Professor Dumbledore? - Chamou um aluno quando passou por nós. Albus levantou um pouco a cabeça, incentivando o jovem a continuar - Suas vestes estão molhadas. Ali.

Ele apontou uma marca consideravelmente grande na região do peito de Albus, bem escondida debaixo da barba longa, que, nas vestes azuladas de meu amigo, adquiriu uma coloração roxa. Me inclinei um pouco na direção dele e senti uma concentração maior dos aromas que me atormentavam os sentidos. Todos.

- Albus! - Exclamei, surpresa. Ele se afastou de mim, agradecendo o aluno que o tinha avisado, parecendo ainda mais nervoso - O que está fazendo com essa poção no bolso?!

Eu também me afastei, apoiando-me na parede para não perder o equilíbrio. Agora que era óbvio, poderia ser mais perigoso para mim. Controlar certos impulsos estava um pouquinho difícil naquele momento, principalmente a vontande insana e terrivelmente tentadora de abraçá-lo e... Por Merlin, Minerva! Não conclua o pensamento!

- Minerva, tente ficar calma... - Albus respirou profundamente e eu ofeguei. Levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição e retomou o discurso - Não há nada demais. Eu estava agindo como entregador e...

Franzi o cenho, um pouco ofendida. Por que raios eu iria querer Amortentia?! Eu o interrompi, retomando a postura, pronta para me trancar na sala.

- Não precisa, Albus. Eu não quero uma poção do amor, e mesmo se algum dia isso me passasse pela cabeça, eu mesma a faria. Agora, se me der licença... - Fiz menção de entrar na sala, mas Albus agarrou meu braço, estranhamente constrangido.

- Perdoe-me, Minerva... Suponho que Horace tenha achado bom presentear a professora de transfigurações com um frasco de Amortentia. Eu não quis ofendê-la, por isso mesmo nem havia lhe entregado este frasco. Creio que tenha rachado quando tropecei esta manhã em meu escritório, que coisa...

Albus fez uma careta ao tirar o frasco rachado do bolso dentro da túnica. Horace e suas ideias. O que eu faria com um vidro de Amortentia?!

- Pois diga a Horace que... - O diretor pigarreou, advertindo-me contra meu tom exaltado. Amenizei a expressão irritada - Diga que agradeço, e que ele não precisa mais se importar em preparar poções desnecessárias para mim. Me dê isso aqui.

Tomei o frasco com líquido rosa das mãos de Albus e notei a pequena rachadura no fundo. Reparei-a com o feitiço simples e a guardei no bolso. Albus me encarou surpreso, com a varinha na mão.

- Darei um fim nisso, não se preocupe. - Dei uma batidinha leve em meu bolso, olhando para Albus - À propósito, obrigada por ter me acompanhado até aqui. Tenha uma boa tarde.

Entrei em minha sala e tranquei a porta, vendo por último um Albus Dumbledore completamente confuso.

X.x.x.x.x

**N/A**: Primeira fic MMAD, e lá vamos nós :3 Inspiração de última hora, e acredite, soa estranho até para mim. E cá entre nós, isso quer dizer alguma coisa *blushes* Framboesa, minha diwa, obrigada!


	2. Childhood Taste

**X.x.x.x.x 2 - Childhood Taste**

Suspirei pela décima vez, encarando o resto do líquido rosa no frasco em minhas mãos. Retirei a tampa e coloquei o frasco embaixo de meu nariz, experimentando sentir novamente uma das coisas que mais me agradavam.

E uma delas era o cheiro maravilhoso de gengibre.

Para tantas outras pessoas o gengibre era ruim e tinha um gosto horrível. Bobagem. Para mim, que cresci com tantas receitas variadas, era um dos aromas mais atraentes do mundo. Meu gosto por gengibre se estendia desde a chás a biscoitos, tais como minhas latas com Tritões de Gengibre. Meus favoritos. Era impossível resistir.

O som de batidas na porta me tirou dos devaneios com a Amortentia, e olhei para o relógio, constatando surpresa que já estava atrasada. Levantei e andei correndo para abrir a porta para a entrada de meus alunos, que esperavam impacientes. Lancei um olhar severo para cada cara feia que me encarava e comecei a aula para o segundo ano.

Enquanto todos os Ravenclaws e Gryffindors executavam os feitiços da aula, meu olhar frequentemente se dirigia à gaveta onde eu havia guardado o pequeno frasco. Eu sabia muitíssimo bem que uma poção daquelas era perigosa, mas ultimamente nada me atraía e... Bem, Amortentia era simplesmente irresistível. Terrivelmente enlouquecedora.

Tentei me concentrar em manter a postura séria que me era característica, e principalmente minha atenção aos detalhes dos objetos que eram transfigurados, e consegui algum sucesso na maior parte do tempo. Ninguém percebeu, ou pareceu notar. Tirei pontos de certos alunos e concedi alguns outros até o término daquela primeira aula. Não foi tão difícil quanto imaginei que seria.

Organizei rapidamente a sala antes dos outros alunos entrarem e voltei a pensar como esse frasco de poção do amor tinha vindo parar em minhas mãos. Se bem me lembrava, Albus havia dito que Horace a tinha preparado para mim, embora tenha ficado tão nervoso ao começar a explicar a procedência do líquido rosado. Mas não deveria ser motivo para eu me preocupar, não? Uma poção crua, apenas. E com _crua_, queria dizer que não havia nenhum outro motivo para temer sentir o cheiro "natural" dela. Era simplesmente o que me atraía. Poderia ser algo bom, se não fosse um de meus maiores problemas.

Não, esse era definitivamente o maior deles.

O sinal tocou novamente e minha próxima aula havia começado sem que eu me desse conta. Automaticamente expliquei o assunto, perdendo-me facilmente nas palavras. Olhava para o teto, para os rostos de meus alunos, para o chão, e depois meu olhar voltava para minha própria mesa, ansioso. De repente uma curiosidade passou por minha cabeça, tanto que me fez perder a fala enquanto explicava um conceito básico para um aluno.

Estava bem claro quais eram meus cheiros favoritos, mas e os de... _Dele_...? Ah, não, vamos, Minerva, não seja tola. Pare com isso. Ele é _só_ seu amigo... Mas o que Albus sentiria? A poção estava tão próxima dele e era impossível ele não ter sentido algo... Talvez, naquela hora que ele suspirou profundamente, estivesse um pouco atordoado como eu fiquei e...

- Professora? - Chamou o Gryffindor que me fez a pergunta acadêmica. Ainda aguardava a resposta. Retomei a explicação como se não tivesse parado em momento algum.

Citei alguns exemplos e conferi a atividade que havia passado na aula anterior, um pouco mais alerta do que antes. Bom Merlin, já estavam conversando sobre minha falta de atenção.

- Silêncio! - Ordenei, um pouco irritada - Se eu ouvir mais uma palavra, vocês farão dois rolos de pergaminho sobre as principais características de um objeto transfigurado!

Todos os alunos se calaram imediatamente, e voltaram a fazer a nova atividade que eu havia proposto.

Minha imaginação estava fora de controle, e eu deveria ser um pouquinho mais cuidadosa com minhas ações. Mas, infelizmente, a curiosidade de saber o que meu amigo mais gostava estava tomando uma grande parte de minha concentração, ao mesmo tempo que minha mente formulava tantas hipóteses com relação aos doces que Albus adorava.

Geléia de amora, Acidinhas, Gotas de Limão, Delícias Gasosas, Penas de Açúcar, Chocolate... Hm, ah... Sorvete de Limão?

Balancei a cabeça, me repreendendo por pensar nisso. Não era de minha conta, não dizia a respeito sobre mim... Albus poderia até reclamar muito educadamente sobre essa minha "curiosidade" e...

E se fossem mais que doces?

Percebi, então, que eu não sabia muito sobre meu melhor amigo quanto imaginava. Suspirei, me dirigindo sob olhares cautelosos de meus alunos até minha gaveta. Tirei a lata e a abri, pegando um de meus biscoitos de gengibre, um tanto decepcionada comigo mesma.

X.x.x.x.x

**N/A**: Esse é o primeiro de 3 aromas que ela provavelmente sentiria. No meu ponto de vista e no de uma certa Sra. Urquart ^-^ Boa madrugada, haha. Desculpem o tamanho :v


	3. Books

**X.x.x.x.x 3 - Books**

Dispensei os alunos, já com uma ligeira dor de cabeça, e fechei novamente minha sala, evitando o barulho dos alunos que se amontoavam nos corredores, se dirigindo às suas salas comunais.

A última aula já havia terminado e então percebi que o dia passou sem que eu me desse conta. Resolvi adiantar a correção de alguns tralbalhos dos alunos e meus documentos para o Ministério. Abri a gaveta, procurando alguns relatórios da escola, pois além de professora, eu era a vice. Uma responsabilidade muito grande, mas que me agradava muito, por tantos motivos. Assim que encontrei os pergaminhos, encostei sem querer no frasquinho de Amortentia. _Que mal havia em apreciar seu cheiro novamen...? _Fiz uma careta.

Não era saudável, de maneira alguma. Eu devia parar com isso, antes que me pegassem _cheirando_ Amortentia. Primeiro que não fazia sentido algum! Segundo, não que eu me importasse com comentários alheios, mas eles também não iriam me ajudar a manter minha reputação de boa professora. Aliás, o que é que estou fazendo _cheirando_ uma poção do amor?! Virei o rosto, pegando minhas anotações sobre a contabilidade da escola, um tanto zangada comigo mesma. Organizei alguns papéis em cima de minha mesa e peguei minha pena, começando a trabalhar.

Por um longo tempo consegui manter minha imaginação e concentração sob controle, executando as contas e fazendo o registro geral muito bem. Eu já estava até esquecendo de meu "presente" dentro da gaveta quando, distraída, voltei a procurar uma tabela com números da escola e a encontrei. Passei a encará-la, como se a desafiasse a se tornar mais atraente. Toquei o vidro com um carinho excessivo, esquecendo de retomar os cálculos.

Ainda sentada, virei o corpo um pouco para o lado, para em seguida colocar os olhos em um livro bastante específico, porém discreto. Na última prateleira da estante ao meu lado esquerdo, um livro de capa roxa um pouco desbotada. Levantei, pondo a pena de lado, indo até a estante para apanhá-lo. Suspirei ao pegar o livro, folheando até que chegasse na última página. Toquei-a, sentindo as curvas da letras de tinta azulada. A caligrafia desenhada mas um tanto desleixada me punha um sorriso no rosto.

O primeiro livro que havia ganho de Albus, na época em que eu era apenas uma estudante, contava com questões didáticas e um espaço para anotações. Esse último espaço tinha uma pequena nota dele, elogiando meus esforços nos estudos. Essa nota significava mais que um breve elogio, e eu, bem, guardava com muito carinho aquele livro, simplesmente porque havia sido ele quem havia me dado.

Se bem que... Eu guardava todos com muito carinho. Alguns que eu mesma comprei, e tantos outros que havia ganhado. Livros didáticos, livros trouxas (meu pai tinha uma grande coleção destes, e talvez tenha sido exatamente por isso que eu tenha criado tanto gosto pela leitura); livros e mais livros. A textura das páginas, o macio de cada uma delas; o cheiro suave e fantástico...

Mas aquele em especial trazia lembranças e, principalmente, certos sentimentos. Suspirei. Chame-me de melancólica, nostálgica... Mas era impossível não sentir um carinho enorme por aquele livro. Meu antigo professor (cujo respeito e lealdade que sinto continuam intactos), meu colega de trabalho, meu... Amigo. Esteve comigo todos esses anos, em minhas mais diversas "aventuras" e frequentemente me dava conselhos e dicas sobre os assuntos variados... Fazia tempo, mas mesmo assim minha admiração por aquele homem continuava imensa. Desde que o conheci. Eu só não sabia se gostar tanto dele poderia ser tão bom quanto seria o recomendado. Quero dizer, Albus era uma ótima pessoa, tão inteligente e divertido... Fazia meus piores dias se tornarem suportáveis com uma boa piada e seus doces escondidos em suas gavetas. Sorri, lembrando de quando ele me ofereceu pela primeira vez Gotas de Limão...

Olhei para minha gaveta aberta, resignada, fechando o livro e o guardando novamente. Andei até minha cadeira a passos lentos, porém firmes. Peguei Amortentia novamente, colocando sobre o peito. Suspirei, fitando o céu pela janela. Já estava escurecendo e em breve seria a hora do jantar. Tirei a tampa da poção e senti seu cheiro novamente.

Gengibre, livros e... _Limão_.

X.x.x.x.x

**N/A**: Livros... Quem não gosta do cheiro de livros?! *Desmaia de felicidade com um livro na cara* Mas, sério agora, o que acharam dessa escolha de Amortentia? Novamente, desculpem pelo tamanho minúsculo (Não tinha mais coisa na minha cabeça para arrancar desses livros), prometo que o próximo (e último) será maior. Bem maior.


	4. Good Friend

**X.x.x.x.x 4 - Good Friend**

Pegando-me de surpresa, ouvi batidas discretas em minha porta, e logo imaginei que fosse Albus, afinal se havia alguém que se dava ao trabalho de bater na porta, era ele. Na grande maioria das vezes eram alunos afobados e que entravam sem se anunciar, berrando sobre alguma reclamação. Franzi o cenho, escondendo a Amortentia em meu bolso, agitada.

- Posso entrar? - Perguntou Albus, colocando a cabeça para dentro da sala, risonho.

Relaxei a expressão e dei um sorriso, confirmando. Ele entrou olhando novamente para os lados, e eu me controlei para não suspirar. Albus pôs os olhos em mim e cruzou as mãos atrás do corpo, se balançando com os pés. Estava a poucos passos, numa distância respeitável. Não pude deixar de ficar um pouco chateada com isso.

- Você não precisa perguntar, Albus. Sabe disso.

Ele meneou a cabeça, achando algo engraçado. Abri a boca para lhe perguntar o que havia de engraçado, quando ele estendeu a mão, fitando-me por cima dos óculos meia-lua. Eu nunca deixaria de admirar o quão bonitos eles eram, mesmo que isso pudesse me delatar.

Sim, _delatar_.

- Vamos? Hoje teremos sorvete de limão na sobremesa! - Contou alegremente.

Cobri o riso com a mão livre, pois a outra estava no bolso, segurando o resto da Amortentia. Albus tinha uma paixão irreal por doces, principalmente de limão. Por vezes era assustador. No mesmo instante peguei sua mão, descendo da pequena escada que deixava minha mesa mais alta. Sua mão parecia um tantinho gelada, o que me causou um pouco de preocupação.

- Pois vejo que gosta bastante deles, não? O que diria se eu lhe dissesse que jamais provei um desses?

Albus abriu a boca, parecendo ultrajado. Ri novamente, passando meu braço sobre o seu, que me acolheu carinhosamente.

Uma das coisas que mais gostava era, de fato, esses nossos momentos quando ele vinha me buscar para jantarmos, ou até mesmo quando me convidar para ir em algum lugar onde normalmente não íamos... Apesar de serem bons, esses momentos, eu costumava a ficar confusa porque uma parte de mim (_insana_, diga-se de passagem) insistia em criar imagens contrangedoras misturando o real (em outras palavras, a _amizade_) e o impossível (tal como palavras românticas), mas que me agradavam de qualquer maneira. Mais um motivo claro para parar o que quer que eu estivesse fazendo inconscientemente. Não sei, talvez... Parar de misturar nossa amizade com essas ideias fantasiosas? Era um ótimo plano, e eu devia colocá-lo em prática imediatamente.

- Eu diria que... - Começou ele, fingindo pensar, alisando a barba longa com os dedos - Que está perdendo uma grande coisa, minha cara. Imagine! Pois hoje mesmo farei questão de apresentá-la ao manjar dos deuses, não se preocupe.

Falou tão sério que não pude deixar de rir, puxando-o para irmos logo para o jantar. Albus só sorriu, caminhando em silêncio o tempo inteiro.

Jantamos e, na sobremesa, Albus fez questão de chamar a atenção de nossos colegas para me verem provar pela primeira vez o famoso doce que Albus Dumbledore tanto gostava. Corando, coloquei a primeira colher na boca, surpreendendo-me com o sabor incrível. Olhei surpresa para meu amigo, e ele riu, me servindo novamente, logo depois colocando mais cinco bolas do sorvete em sua própria taça.

Por Merlin, agora eu entendia essa fixação de Dumbledore por doces de limão. Simplesmente maravilhosos. Sorri para ele.

x.x

Após nosso jantar ter sido devidamente encerrado, Albus novamente fez questão de me acompanhar, me deixando um pouco constrangida com tamanho cavalheirismo. A Amortentia continuava em meu bolso, e eu podia senti-la pesando e me deixando tensa. E por falar na poção rosa... A tarde inteira pensei sobre o assunto e finalmente apareceu a oportunidade perfeita para perguntar-lhe...

- Desculpe, Albus, mas... - Parei um pouco, pensando se deveria - Que cheiro tem Amortentia para você?

Ele levantou a sobrancelha prateada, surpreso.

- Ah, bem, sinto cheiro de geléia de amora... - Albus riu, sorrindo para mim logo depois - Pergaminhos em geral e...

Sua voz foi morrendo e eu fiquei pensando se não o tinha feito lembrar-se de algo desagradável. Peguei sua mão, querendo trazê-lo de volta à realidade e, nervosa (lembra-se de meus sentimentos involuntários? Pois ali estavam eles novamente), busquei seus olhos claros e encontrei uma espécie de ansiedade neles. Tal como mais cedo, quando descobri sobre a poção.

- Você está bem, Albus?

Ele sorriu para mim, levando minhas mãos até seus lábios e depositando um beijo em cada. Ri um pouco desconcertada, mas não soltei suas mãos. Fez que sim com a cabeça, antes de olhar para os lados e concluir sua frase.

- Lavanda tem um cheiro tão bom, não é mesmo? - Perguntou ele, aparentemente calmo, mas eu podia ver uma ponta de preocupação em seus olhos.

Concordei, lembrando da fragrância de meu xampu favorito. Lavanda, como sempre foi. Abri a boca para falar, então notei o modo como me olhava: tímido, mas confiante.

- Albus, meu...?

Meu melhor amigo aproximou o rosto do meu e sorriu, antes de beijar minha bochecha de maneira carinhosa. Ainda segurava minhas mãos e as apertava levemente. Assim que se afastou, abri um sorriso surpreso.

- Sim, seu xampu. Desculpe-me por isso, eu não pude evitar... É tão bom... - E me abraçou, me deixando mais surpresa ainda - Jamais gostei tanto de lavanda como agora... É simplesmente o melhor cheiro do mundo. - Sussurrou perto de minha orelha, um tanto rouco.

Eu o abracei, meio trêmula, respirando profundamente: Albus exalava sorvete de limão, como sempre. Sorri. Ficamos tanto tempo assim que imaginei que sua fragrância doce fosse permanecer em mim até os próximos dois banhos, mas eu não comentei nada.

- Albus...?

- Sim?

- Devíamos sair dos corredores, não acha?

Ele riu, se afastando um pouco para beijar-me a testa amorosamente. Assentiu, pegando minha mão e entrelaçando nossos dedos ao seguir para meus aposentos. Para _conversar_.

X.x.x

A cena parecia tão... Perfeita! E olhe que normalmente não me dou ao luxo de pensar assim, mas, pelas barbas de Merlin!, não havia outra palavra para descrever tamanha perfeição.

Incrível!

- Meu bem, - Chamou-me o homem de cabelos e barba prateados, com a boca cheia de seu doce favorito - Você tem certeza que não quer...?

Eu olhei para ele por cima dos relatórios, arqueando a sobrancelha, incrédula.

- Você sequer me ofereceu! Francamente, você está tentando acabar com todas essas taças de sorvete de limão sozinho? - Levantei, pondo as mãos na cintura, fazendo-me de séria, embora fosse mais que óbvio que estivesse sorrindo.

Albus me olhava inocentemente, sentado na poltrona vermelha de meu escritório, com uma taça consideravelmente grande cheia de sorvete verde claro. Olhei para o tapete e constatei que havia uma outra taça, mas decorativa, cheia de Gotas de Limão. A taça era idêntica a que havia em seu escritório, mas ele insistiu em trazer uma para o meu, alegando que, agora que virara meu doce favorito, eu devia tê-los em meu escritório. Como se eu pudesse com Albus sempre acabando com os meus!

- Ah, querida, não fique chateada, venha cá. - Disse ele fazendo biquinho. Eu me controlei para não rir - Tem bastante para nós dois.

Dei a volta na mesa, séria, e parei na frente Albus, cruzando os braços rente ao peito.

- Por que minhas Gotas de Limão estão aqui, Albus? - Abaixei para pegar a taça, olhando severa para ele. Levantei, virando para colocá-la de novo sobre a lareira - Já lhe falei para não deixar no chão... Albus!

Me surpreendendo, Dumbledore me puxou pela cintura para sentar em seu colo, sorridente. Estendeu sua taça de sorvete para mim, beijando meu pescoço, me fazendo sentir pequenos arrepios e suspirar. Ele riu.

- Você quer?

- Claro que quero, você sabe. - Falei, passando meus braços em volta de seu pescoço, sequer prestando atenção na taça oferecida. Ele riu de novo.

- Estou falando do sorvete, Minerva.

- Eu também, oras.

Beijei seu rosto entre minhas mãos e ouvi o barulho do vidro sendo posto na mesinha de centro, mas não me virei. Suas mãos passaram por minhas costas, acariciando-me e trazendo-me para mais perto. Ele me beijou; seus lábios estavam frios e tinham o gosto claro do sorvete recém consumido.

Esse era um dos motivos de eu gostar tanto do cheiro de limão. Ou melhor, do _cheiro de Albus_. Meu Albus. Sorri.

X.x.x.x.x

**N/A**: E então? :3 Meu Merlin, os dois são tão perfeitos, xentem. Por enquanto eu não manjo muito deles, na questão de escrever sobre, mas vou pegar o jeito, não se preocupem, haha.

Paullinnha, honey, obrigada por comentar! Eu e a Framboesa estamos trabalhando nessas cenas "picantes", haha, mas a Amortentia terminará por aqui. Espero que tenha gostado! ^-^


End file.
